eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chalmo
Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Airlyth talk Great work! Great work on adding the solutions with the new forms for players to take. I've been seeing a couple of these pop up here and there and wondering where they were from. Rather than put a gallery of people on the main page of the article, I've taken the one picture from each of those solutions that seemed to best represent the form and I've added it to the iname2 field (for the visible image of items and equipment) so that each of those pages matches the equipment and items pages. The galleries have been moved to the talk pages for now. Nice work testing all those out. I bet you had a great time jumping around like a turkey, eh? Did it gobble too? :)--Kodia 03:05, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Spirit of harclave images why are they so blurry? --Uberfuzzy 20:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Really not sure. I may have used some of the too funky optimizing settings on Gimp when saving to jpg (I used 70 or so quality) and destroyed the originals already before noticing that. :-( I'll probably be doing the quest again some day in the near future, so I can take new and better ones and replace those ones. :-) Timorous Deep Patch Hi there and thanks so much for all the hard work you're putting into the Timorous Deep and Gorowyn information you're adding. Just as a quick reminder, when you're adding this information, the correct patch=| information for most of the Timorous Deep information is patch= Rise of Kunark|. Without this, the patch defaults to Shattered Lands (the initial game release). I'm sure we can get someone to go back and correct these over time, but I thought you might like to know it for any future information you're adding. Thanks again.--Kodia 11:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I realized that when Chillispike jumped in and have been trying to remember to supply it for new articles. - Chalmo 11:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :On another note, do you think making The Wards a Tradeskill Instance was a correct decision? I just thought it should show up on crafting area listings. Naturally, it does complicate things a bit when someone's looking for "Timorous Deep brokers"... - Chalmo 11:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC)